stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Liquid Snake
|individual name = Liquid Snake |alias = Liquid |gender = Male |image = |series = Metal Gear Solid Stupid Mario Brothers |home = Real World |allies = Blaire Vherestorm Ken The Darkness |enemies = Solid SnakeMario Luigi Dr. Naomi Hunter |first apperance = The Movie |last apperance = Plumbers, Ninjas and Snakes OH MY! |status = Deceased |actor = Julian Petruzzelli }} Liquid Snake simply known as Liquid is Snake's twin and long-time enemy. He was thought to have been killed in Act II Part 4 fighting Snake, but in Season Four it was revealed he didn't die. He was a antagonist in The Movie, and one the main antagonists of Season Four. History Background Liquid Snake is the genetic twin brother of Solid Snake, both being the cloned sons of the legendary mercenary Big Boss. Early in his military years Liquid was sent to the UK where he trained and eventually joined the British SAS. He would later distinguish himself as a deadly and effective soldier throughout The Gulf War. Recognizing his superior skills as a special operative, he was appointed the rank of commander in the newly reinstated FOXHOUND team, Liquid would utilize the forces FOXHOUND and the Genome Soldiers in the takeover of the Shadow Moses facility. Prior to the events of ''Metal Gear Solid, ''Liquid murders Master Miller, assumes his identity, and joins Snake's mission support team (via codec) throughout the Shadow Moses mission. Posing as Master Miller, Liquid easily manipulates Snake into activating Metal Gear REX. Snake, with the help of Gray Fox, successfully destroys Metal Gear REX and prevents a nuclear strike. Liquid challenges Snake to one final fight in hand-to-hand combat atop the wrecked REX to determine which of them truly is the dominant son of Big Boss. Snake defeats Liquid and escapes with Meryl from the Shadow Moses facility. Liquid manages to follow them and holds them at gunpoint, but Liquid suddenly dies of a fatal heart attack from the FOXDIE virus...or so Snake thought. The Movie In Act II Part 2 Liquid appears after Snake leaves Otacon at The Battlefield and captures Otacon so he can't help Snake. Later Snake comes back to the Battlefield and Liquid greets him. Snake asks if he should be driving Metal Gear and Liquid says he's not interested in Metal Gear anymore, because he's interested in a place in the new world order. Snake asks him who's new world order and Liquid replies by shouting, "His!" and points to Darkness. Darkness reveals that Liquid is working for him and tells Liquid he can leave. Liquid then leaves the Battlefield. Liquid eventually releases Otacon for an unknown reason and meets Snake at The Old Railroad. Snake tells Liquid his new world is finished, but Liquid says he doesn't need Darkness to take over to start his new world, just his "creative mind" and ambition. He then reveals somethings will have to change to get his new world started which starts with Snake's death. Liquid pulls out his gun and is about to shoot Snake, but Snake proves to be the quicker draw and shoots him first. As Liquid is presumably dying, Snake comes up to him and punches him in the face, knocking him unconscious and presumably killing him. Snake then walks away saying "Bye Liquid. See you in Hell." Season Four In Season Four, it has been mentioned by Snake that he saw Liquid leaving a StarBucks coffee shop and Snake visits Mario to tell him of it. Mario wonders why he would be walking around instead of keeping a low key and asks Snake how he is alive if he killed him though Snake says he never bothered to check if he was actually dead. Mario says not to worry and he thinks they can take him but Snake is still unsure. Liquid makes his return in Episode 53 different with longer hair. He is now working with Blare and Ken from Street Fighter to destroy Mario and his friends. Blare had recruited after explaining Snake's FOXDIE chocolates were poisoned and that by working for him he could get the untainted chocolates that he needed and eventually a full cure for FOXDIE (He was found drinking Starbucks which confirmed Snake's observation). However, Liquid grows increasingly impatient with Blaire's insistence that they wait for the right time. In Episode 59, Liquid finally confronted Snake on the old railroad where their last battle took place. Snake sneaks up behind him and forces him to drop his gun, but Liquid turns around quickly and takes Snake's gun, which he soon finds out is a print I.D. gun, meaning it only works for Snake. Liquid is prepared to fight hand-to-hand, but after punching Liquid, Snake pulls out a spare gun. Liquid is infuriated that things didn't go as he planned, and Snake shoots him three times. Liquid falls to the ground, mortally wounded, but then shoots Snake three times in retaliation, intent on taking Snake down with him. Snake staggers, but reveals that he wore a bullet-proof vest like Liquid did in their last fight. Snake then finishes his brother with a shot to the head, hopefully allowing Liquid to stay that way. Season Five It is unknown if Liquid will appear in Season Five. It was speculated in the trailer that he was alive due to Snake walking in a house and asking someone how they are still alive. Fans speculated it was Liquid he was talking to. However, in Episode 61, it was revealed to be Tommy Vercetti. Liquid could get resurrected by Ganondorf but is unlikely. After the death of Scott Masterson in Episode 66, Liquid may come back to replace Scott. Personality Liquid Snake displays signs ranging from pure insanity to strategic and tactical genius. He is a cold blooded soldier who isn't bothered to ruthlessly kill to achieve his goals. Liquid in known for his grudge against Solid Snake for being the 'dominant' brother and son of the legendary mercenary Big Boss. He believes that his only goal in life is to destroy Solid Snake and fulfill the legacy of Big Boss through world domination. Unlike Snake, who is usually calm and collected, Liquid is very loud and arrogant. Abilities Liquid Snake has nearly the exact combat skills and abilities as his twin brother Solid Snake. Both are schooled in the fighting form of CQC (Close Quarter Combat), extensive training in weapon usage, stealth techniques, and fighting experience from years in the battlefield. Trivia * The Overcoat that Liquid wears in the movie is the same one worn by Shadow Mario in the movie. * Although he does not appear in Season Three. The plotline in Metal Gear Solid where he disguised himself as Master Miller was used when Snake, Otacon and Ash got help from Miller (who was really Wario in disguise) and got tricked by him into recharging the Nether Saber much like how Liquid tricked Snake into activating Metal Gear REX. * It's possible Liquid's new appearance is to avoid suspicion on how he was alive or the hyper aging process is happening on him too and he hiding his bad appearance. However this new appearance was done to make resemble Liquid in the games more as Blaire promised or gave him the permanent FOXDIE Cure. * Since Ryu let Ken go, and after Blaire was killed by the Darkness and resurrected by Ganondorf, Liquid is the only Trifecta member that is dead. Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Characters Category:The Movie Category:Villains Category:Season Four